When Lightning Strikes
by WendyxRomeo100
Summary: Mirajane decides to have a little raffle deciding the new boyfriend for the celestial mage. But of course, she had picked out the unexpected and least interested person in all of this; Laxus Dreyar. Now that Laxus is practically Lucy's new boyfriend; Will love blossom? Or will she find someone who understands her better? I suck at summaries .
1. A Lucky Winner

**Hey! This is practically my first ever Laxus and Lucy fanfiction since all I write about is Sting and Lucy! I did this with my freetime as I was bored but I'm hoping that something good will become out of this. Basically, this is Laxlu this time. :D And I hope you enjoy this new fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail :3**

**When Lightning Strikes**

It was a normal lunch afternoon in Fairy Tail. Spoons, forks, and other silverware were being flung all over the guild hall, the crunching of food, and socializing from the guild members echoed throughout the hall.

Lucy watched as Natsu and Gray rolled around the guild floor punching each other which was a part of their daily brawl as she soon sighed to herself. Erza had gone out with Jellal on what she called "a mission" which Lucy didn't believe one bit, and Levy was off on another date with the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"And why're you just sitting over here, sulking?"

Lucy then looked up to see Mirajane smiling at her with gleaming dark blue eyes. She swirled the straw around in her strawberry milkshake, before she finally opened her mouth.

"Well Erza's possibly going out with Jellal, and Levy is already with Gajeel. And then here is me, no boyfriend experience Lucy."

"You've got that right" Cana said as she chugged down her barrel of booze, "I mean you could probably have anyone you want, but you're just so prude sometimes."

Lucy let out a groan which made Mira chuckle lightly. She knew that Lucy had no experience in dating even though she'd have a man give her the eye every time they'd go out on a job. But it seems that Lucy had never given anyone the opportunity.

Cana then removed the barrel from her lips, "What about Natsu?"

Now, Lucy had possibly thought on having a relationship with the Fire Dragon Slayer, but it seemed like Natsu would be the type of person that wouldn't know what to do. Like whether he should hold her hand or not. Besides, it was already quite obvious to Lucy that Natsu had feelings for Lisanna.

"I don't think Natsu is even thinking of having a girlfriend yet" Lucy said shaking her head slowly, "Right now I'd probably be chatting with Levy about our novels or walking around Magnolia with Erza."

Cana thought real hard, "Then how about Gray? He seems like someone who would know what to do in a relationship."

"Juvia would literally kill me if I did" Lucy then shivered to the thought, "And he's more like a brother to me than a boyfriend."

"See what I mean?" Cana said raising her barrel to her mouth as she spilled the liquid into her mouth, "You're picky when it comes to men."

Mira then snapped her fingers with an amused expression. Now that was when Lucy could tell that was one of Mira's matchmaking schemes that worked almost most of the time.

"This better not be another plan of almost getting me raped Mira" Lucy said with her arms crossed against her chest as she let out a breath. The last time Mira set up a blind date for Lucy, she technically almost got raped on the way, and never experienced her ever real date.

Mira sweat dropped as she shook her head, "Oh no this won't be a blind date this time. This time, I'll be sure to pick someone from the guild!"

_Oh Mavis, no._ Lucy thought to herself.

Mira then waved her hand in the air, "Hey everyone! Which one of you lucky boys wants to become the new boyfriend of Lucy Heartfilia?"

Lucy felt her body was completely lifeless once the Strauss sibling had announced that. She slammed her head onto the bar counter as then hollers came from the male guild members. Not only did Mira just embarrass the crap out of her, she just announced it to the whole male population of their guild. And who knows which one of them would be the lucky one to become her boyfriend.

Mira then suddenly appeared with a small box, and a few pieces of paper, "Alright everyone I'm going to put each of your names in here and whoever I call out will be the lucky winner!"

Lucy then smacked her forehead as it soon left a red handprint on it. What did Mira think she really was some object or prize? She then felt a small pat on the back which was Lisanna who was chuckling to herself.

"Oh don't worry Lucy!" Lisanna said with an encouraging tone, "I'm sure Mira will probably grab a good guy for you. Trust me, I swear Mira has these powers to pick the person you're supposed to be with, and sometimes it's the most unexpected person."

Lucy gave Lisanna a small smile. Maybe Lisanna was right, knowing Mira she would pick just the right person she'd think would be best for the celestial mage. She was just hoping that what Lisanna had just told her was true, if not then she was going to freak. The only person she was hoping Mira wouldn't draw was _him_.

Lucy then turned her head into his direction where he was sitting in a chair with his eyes shut close as Freed kept complimenting him and telling him how great he was. She could honestly tell that he wasn't listening since he had those headphones on the side of his head as usual.

Laxus was the person she was hoping Mira wouldn't draw. His ego was just too huge for herself to handle, and it didn't help him one bit gaining points with Lucy when he called her big boobed, and only agreed to help them during the Phantom Lord incident if Lucy had become his woman. I guess it was his personality that irritated her the most.

Lucy didn't noticed that she was soon staring at the Lightning Dragon Slayer as his eyes soon snapped open staring into her chocolate brown eyes. She felt like the wind was knocked out of her since he had caught her staring at him when he had his eyes completely shut.

She felt a sudden warmth rush to her cheeks as she soon turned her head away from Laxus trying to forget on what had just happened. She shook her head as she brushed away that embarrassing moment as Lisanna soon pressed her hand against Lucy's forehead.

"Are you feeling alright?" Lisanna said tilting her head, "You feel a little warm. Should we call over Wendy?"

Lucy then shook her head as she waved her hands, "N-No I'm feeling alright!" She then felt the warmth coming back to her cheeks. That was honestly the most embarrassing thing that she has ever done, and especially since he had caught it in action.

"I think I just need to get some fresh air" Lucy said standing up from the bar stool swiftly as Lisanna raised an eyebrow at the celestial mage. Lisanna soon stood up behind Lucy with a smile curled onto her lips.

"I'll come with you" Lisanna said with a smile, "I mean in case your temperature goes up and you faint." She then chuckled at her own –self which made Lucy giggle as well.

Lucy and Lisanna soon began to head out the guild doors, dodging a table that almost crashed into them which was certainly no surprise to them. The guild was rowdy as ever at this time, and Lucy just wanted to step out so she didn't have to hear the person Mira calls out.

**-Laxus' POV-**

Tch, that was pretty weird in many ways. One moment I have my eyes shut as I tried ignoring Freed and then the next moment I open my eyes the blondie's staring at him.

I then noticed that the whole guild was all pumped up for something since Mira was behind the counter with a line of mostly the male population of the guild lined up in front of it. She's probably doing one of those stupid auctions were she whisks off one of the guys to become someone's boyfriend. As if, I'd be interested in that.

"I didn't even know this many people wanted to become her boyfriend" Evergreen said fanning herself as her eyes roamed up and down the line of males. She then let out a sigh of relief since she noticed that Elfman was nowhere to be found in the line but right besides Mira. Of course, she'd never admit to any of us her true feelings towards the Strauss Sibling.

"She's a cheerleader that's why" Bickslow said as he rested his arm on the table, "Guys always go after the cheerleaders, its common sense."

I raised an eyebrow at Bickslow who then began going on about how people always find cheerleaders attractive. Sometimes I didn't get this guy at all and how he'd make up nicknames for people.

"So are you going to participate in Mira's love auction Laxus?" Freed said as he gripped his glass of water, "I would've thought that you'd be up there in line by now, but it seems like you don't have an interest in this?"

I kicked my feet up on the table as I leaned back against my chair clasping my hands behind my neck, "I don't find anything entertaining on having to deal with some pouty princess who whines about everything."

Freed nodded his head at my answer as I turned my head away from the table noticing that the line got shorter which meant that Mira would soon be announcing the "lucky" winner soon. Tch, I was completely going to feel sorry for whoever has to be dealing with her.

I then noticed that Natsu had just put a piece of paper into the box that Mira was holding. He had a confident grin pasted onto his lips as if he knew that he had this thing in the bag. I always thought that he had his eye on Lisanna but it looks like I guessed wrong, he really did have an interest in blondie.

And even Gray was coming back from putting his name on the piece of paper in the box. Except unlike Natsu, he was watching his surroundings. Probably to make sure that his obsessive fan girl didn't see what he had just done.

"Alright everyone, it looks like we'll be announcing the winner" Mira said as she stepped onto the stage eyeing everyone. A smile was plastered on her lips as she positioned the microphone.

"First I want to say that whoever wins this better treat our blonde beauty with respect. And I seriously mean it so help me you'll have Erza and I coming after you." Mira said with a smile even though her eyes flickered with her demon persona.

Cana then cheered from her table as she raised her mug in the air, "Come on Mira, we are dying to know who's going to be the lucky winner of our precious Lucy!"

"Juvia hopes it isn't Gray-sama!" Juvia said with exaggeration as thoughts of Lucy and Gray ending up with each other raced through her mind.

This was the time I guess everyone was waiting for. I for one, found this moment quite hilarious to know the sorry sucker that would be called out. It was only a matter of seconds since Mira was reaching her hand into the box.

As Mira plucked out the name from the small box her dark blue eyes widened at the name engraved onto the piece of paper. A huge smile of mischief curled onto her lips as she opened her mouth about to speak into the microphone.

"Laxus Dreyar."

As I was about to laugh at the sorry sucker, I then froze as it soon came to me that the person Mira had just called was actually me. But that was freaking impossible, I didn't even put my damn name into the box.

All eyes then turned to me as whispering filled the room. Oh great, just great. Now everyone thinks that I have another interest into the spoiled princess. I swear, if I ever find out who put my name in the box is as good as dead.

I then stood up quickly from my seat as I decided I was going to just ignore this whole situation and just head home. There was no way I was going to deal with this at all. But as I was about to walk out the door, blondie soon emerged inside from it.

"Oh Lucy you're back!" Mira said as she began rushing up to the celestial mage, "You just missed me calling out your lucky winner." She then looked at me with a devious smile which made me give her a nonchalant expression since I knew her demon persona was kicking in.

Lisanna then appeared next to Lucy with curiosity filling her eyes, "And who's the lucky guy?"

"It's Laxus!" Mira said as she gestured her hand towards me. I then gave Mira a somewhat serious-glare expression as I then pushed my way through Lucy and Lisanna. I really wasn't in the mood at the moment for even talking things out.

All I know is that now, I'm officially the boyfriend of Lucy Heartfilia.

Just my luck.


	2. A Different Start

**Enjoy:***

**Chapter 2:**

"What just happened?" Lucy asked without even blinking as she widened her chocolate brown eyes at the Strauss sibling who was rubbing the back of her head letting out a little fake laugh.

"Technically, your boyfriend is the scariest guy ever" Levy said as she crossed her arms letting out a sigh, "I just got here and oh Lu-chan, it looks like you're stuck with him."

"What- I can't just break it off with him?"

"Well no. Lu-chan, it's like any other ordinary raffle. Whatever you win, is your property in a raffle right? You're practically Laxus' property now, so in other words you're really technically stuck as his woman till your death."

Lucy's jaw dropped the moment the script mage had stated that. She was stuck with the Lightning Dragon Slayer until her death? There's no way she'd be able to do that especially since she had never had a decent conversation with him in her life. And she could never picture herself having a life with him since she'd always think it would've been Natsu she'd end up with or even Gray.

"I can tell that he isn't really quite fond of the whole idea" Levy said as she opened the book she held in her hand, "So really, he can choose whatever to do with you. Even though he's probably not interested in the whole thing, you're still his woman."

Lucy smacked her forehead on the mess she had gotten herself into. If only Mira had at least had explained the consequences on being in the raffle she wouldn't have ever let the mage go along with this.

"Levy-chan what're you reading?" Lucy asked as she watched the script mage look like she was concentrating hard on the literature she was reading.

"Uh-huh!" Levy said as she sprang her index finger to point at a paragraph on the typed paper, "It says right here in this little raffle rules that the winner which would be Laxus is legally stuck with you as you're with him. Since he's the winner, he has the right to cheat on you if he would like to without you even leaving him which sounds pretty screwed up."

Lucy's face paled as Levy then snapped her fingers in front of the celestial mage's face to keep her paying attention to what she has to say about the rules about the raffles for a boyfriend.

"He technically owns you since he won you" Levy said as she turned another page of the book as she read the next first sentence, "And with all the freedom he gets, you get nothing close to what he has."

"Talk about sexist for my rights" Lucy said as she slumped in the stool leaning her back against the counter letting out a deep breath. She found this not even reality that she had to deal with Laxus Dreyar for as long as she lives.

"It seems that your worst dream has come true" Mira said as she placed a glass mug onto the wooden tray she was clutching, "You know, I find it quite strange on how Laxus' name was on the sheet of paper even though I never saw him once stand up from the table to get in line."

I raised an eyebrow at her as I placed another mug onto the tray, "What do you mean? Are you saying that someone else must've purposely put his name in the box?"

Mira placed the tray of mugs onto the counter and scratched her chin, "It's possible, but I can't think of a single person that'd just do that for the fun of it. But anyways, I'm sure you'll figure out what to do."

The Strauss sibling then placed a comforting hand on the celestial mage's shoulder before proceeding on cleaning up all the mugs from the tables leaving Levy trying to help out a groaning Lucy.

"Cheer up Lu-chan" Levy said as she patted Lucy's back, "Look on the bright side, sure he's scary in general but maybe in reality he's really the sweetest guy ever."

"Really"

"Sure! Unless you piss him off, then things would get really scary! Like imagine all of the lighting being unleashed everywhere and the deadly expression that would be on his face. Or imagine in bed the charges of electricity you'd feel from his-"

"I've heard enough!" Lucy said as she placed her hands on her ears trying to cover whatever Levy was going to say next about Laxus. She then looked around the guild hall for a distraction as she saw Natsu about to walk up to her which she took as the opportunity to spring up from the stool and dash towards the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Oh hey Luce" Natsu said with a toothy grin as he raised an eyebrow at the creepy expression the celestial mage had pasted on her face, "I really didn't think that Laxus would win that raffle, to be honest I would've hoped that I did so that I'd be able to make sure no one would've hurt you."

Lucy widened her eyes at Natsu who was chuckling as a tint of pink began to show up on his tanned cheeks. She gleamed a smile at Natsu as she then noticed that his expression the changed into a serious one.

"But really, how do you feel about the fact you're … Laxus' property now?"

Gray then smacked the back of Natsu's head as he shook his head, "Idiot! She's not Laxus' property. It's more like that Laxus' practically owns her."

That's when Lucy felt her mouth turn completely dry. She bit her bottom lip since she really didn't know on how to respond to Natsu's question on how she felt about being "Laxus' property." For a moment, being called "Laxus' property made her feel a little more like a thing than a human being.

"I know how it says that I'm technically his "property" but may I remind the book that I'm a human being" Lucy said with a long sigh as she soon cracked a smile, "But don't worry I'm sure I'll be able to manage, even though I know he doesn't care about the whole thing."

"You don't sound too confident about that" Gray said raising an eyebrow as he crossed his arms against his chest, "I mean are you even going to talk to him about this?"

Lucy shook her head as she was about to open her mouth to respond, Natsu stomped his foot on the ground which made her flinch at the loud noise it had made.

"Don't worry Luce, I'll go talk to him and if he doesn't understand I'll knock the sense into him!" Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles giving the celestial mage a reassuring toothy grin.

"Are you sure that's a good idea" Gray added as he scratched the top of his head, "The last time you'd try getting a rematch with Laxus, I had to be the one to drag you back to the guild so you wouldn't get electrified again."

"Oh trust me I will!" Natsu said as he raised a fist in the air.

"I honestly think it's the best way on having ash brain over here lung at him while he tries to knock some sense into him" Gray said with a snicker as Lucy giggled and waved at him which meant she would be heading home.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Gray asked raising an eyebrow as well as Natsu, "I mean it's getting a little dark out now, and there'll probably be some drunks-"

"I'll be fine!" Lucy said with a sparkling smile as she clutched her celestial keys that were attached to her belt, "Besides it's nothing that my spirits can't handle!"

Gray and Natsu then nodded their head in response as they waved at the celestial mage who then walked out the wooden doors of Fairy Tail and into the city of Magnolia.

* * *

"Dammit where is he?" Natsu muttered to himself as he walked down the streets of Magnolia. He was following the scent of Laxus' trail on wherever he went off too which soon led him to the center of Magnolia where all the shops, restaurants, and pubs were located at.

Natsu was seriously determined to find the Lightning Dragon Slayer since he really wanted him to take this thing seriously. And most of all, not hurt Lucy in any way. He knew that the two hadn't even grown feelings for each other at all, but it didn't mean that Laxus should just ignore the situation on having to deal with Lucy as his woman.

"There's a fight going on!"

Natsu's ears twitched the moment someone had hollered that out and right after they did so, a bolt of lightning was heard coming from one of the popular, public pubs. He knew at that moment who that exactly that was.

And he was correct, there was the Lightning Dragon Slayer looking down with his arms crossed at someone who was lying flat on their back on the hard ground. He then made a "Tch" noise before rolling his eyes as he soon walked away from the knocked out man.

"Laxus"

"Hnn?" Laxus said as he raised an eyebrow at the Fire Dragon Slayer who was charging right at him. He honestly really didn't feel like dealing with the nuisance of Natsu at the moment.

"We need to talk" Natsu said gripping his fists tightly as he then pointed his index-finger right at him, "You need to take this thing seriously with Luce, or you'll be sorry."

Laxus sneered at Natsu, "And why should I? Does it look like I wanted to be stuck with a pouty princess when for the record I'm not interested in this whole idea at all? Nope. Sorry, but she's nothing special to me."

Natsu gritted his teeth as he glared at the S-Class mage, "What's that supposed to mean exactly Laxus? That you couldn't give a shit about Luce"

Laxus shrugged as he let out a sigh of annoyance, "It means whatever the hell you want it to mean. She's just another girl to me, and now I never said I didn't give a shit about chickie. It's more like I don't even care about this whole thing."

"Then I guess I'm going to have to knock the sense into you" Natsu said as he engulfed his hand in flames as he then dashed towards Laxus with full force.

"Maybe another time" Laxus said as he saluted the Fire Dragon Slayer before turning into a bolt of lightning and disappearing as he left Natsu standing there with a confused expression on where he had gone off too.

"Damn that bastard got away" Natsu said as he crossed his arms, "And just when I wanted to finally have this rematch."

* * *

**-Lucy's POV-**

"What have I gotten myself into Plue" I sighed as I held tightly onto the snowman-like spirit, "I'm technically the girlfriend of one of the scariest mages you wouldn't want to be caught in a battle with. And to top it off, he is not the type of guy you'd actually have a decent conversation with."

"Puu- puun"

"I know, I know Plue maybe he'll turn out to be different. But it's sort of weird that your first boyfriend ever is someone you'd least expect it to be."

Plue then nodded his head as I let out another sigh looking up at the sky that was now pitch black but dotted with twinkling stars. You know whenever I looked up at the stars it would regularly relax me at the times when I was over-thinking, but this time was just an over load.

The thing that's been lurking in my mind the most is the fact that Laxus hadn't even went up to put his name into the box which leaves me to question everyone. Exactly what person had planned this to happen since it's no coincidence that the person I didn't want to be picked the most, happened to be. I knew that I had some feelings for Natsu but for some reason I kept thinking that he likes Lisanna- wait hold up.

I remember only telling Lisanna on the person that I didn't want to be called when we both went to get some fresh-air. When I told her that she kept asking me why I didn't want Laxus to be chosen and I had explained to her and all she did in response was just giggle and smile. But Lisanna is my friend- there's no way she'd do that against my back. She wouldn't have some connection to do with this- right?

Suddenly I felt a hard grip increase on my arm. I widened my eyes as I slowly turned my head to see three guys staring at me with mischievous grins as their eyes looked like they were hungry.

"Looks like we've found ourselves the jack-pot boys, this one's a keeper"

"Why don't you come along with us?"

"We'll show you a grand time"

I looked at the man with pure disgust as I could smell the reek of alcohol coming off of him. I then smacked his hand away that was gripping my arm tightly, "I'm not just some whore you pick off the street, now release your grip from my arm now."

"Oh come on baby- don't be that way" said the man that was gripping my arm. The next thing you know he snaked his arm towards my belt that held my keys, and threw them to the side as it made the jingling noise.

Now fear was filling my body as I watched the man's eyes fill completely with hunger for something more. At this moment, I wish Gray and Natsu had come along with me and who was I to think I'd be able to deal with this by myself.

I then looked down at my chest which was almost close to being exposed since the man unbuttoned my jacket. This is where I began to thrash around so he wouldn't be able to reveal another speck of skin on me anymore. I kicked my legs and flailed my arms around but it was no use, I was soon pinned down by the other two.

Tears began to stream down the corner of my eyes as I then screamed out, "Somebody, help me!"

"It'd be best to keep your hands off on what's mine."

And at the moment, a quick flash of light was seen as the three guys that were pinning me down were now face-flat on the ground not moving an inch. I then heard footsteps coming towards me and the moment I looked up my eyes widened.

"Laxus"

"Looks like you were almost a goner blondie, they could've stripped you to the core" Laxus said with a stern expression, "What're you even doing walking the night alone, I would've thought that Gray or even Natsu would've walked you home"

"Well I sort of told them I could've handled it if it had happened" I said as I felt my cheeks begin to flush up. Thank Mavis that we were in the darkness of the night so he wouldn't have seen my embarrassed face."

"I guess I should walk you home" Laxus said with an emotionless expression as he kept his eyes in front of him not once drifting to the side. And let's just say that the atmosphere around us was quite awkward.

I bit my bottom lip as my eyes then roamed at the corner as I soon noticed that he was now staring at me. I cracked a tiny smile which must've turned out to be a creepy one since he raised an eyebrow at me before letting out a chuckle.

"I guess, I was your little raffle winner" Laxus said with as he crossed his arms, "And I just want to say that I didn't plan for all of this to happen."

I nodded my head at him as I was about to say something back, he then cut me off since he had opened his mouth again.

"But it doesn't mean that I won't give a shit about you though. You're technically mine in general. I should at least put a little effort into this well that's at least what an idiot told me"

Laxus then gave me a smirk as he then noticed we had finally arrived at my apartment. My eyes then widened as he soon slammed me into him as his muscled arms wrapped around, pulling me into a hug. A few moments after, he let go of his grip on me as he then turned and began walking away.

"Thank you Laxus!" I said as I gripped my hand against my chest. He then turned around and nodded his head in response as he proceeded on walking. For some reason, he seemed much different on what'd he thought at first and maybe thinks would turn out to be different. And I think tomorrow I'm going to have to thank a certain Fire Dragon Slayer tomorrow.


	3. Embarking on an S-Class Mission

**Enjoy:***

**Chapter 3:**

**-Laxus POV-**

Honestly, for some reason I had no clue why I had even listen to the pink-haired idiot yesterday. All of the things I said to blondie last night was probably what I call "word vomit" in which I just said things to make her feel better about this whole situation.

And for the record, just because I hugged the girl doesn't mean I'm a big, fluffy teddy bear in the inside. Whatever I appear to be like on the outside to you, is what I'm probably am in the inside as well.

It's a whatever, I guess since I'm going to have to deal with everyone at the guild in a few minutes since I'm on my way there right now. For some reason, I really didn't feel like making contact with blondie today after last night since I don't want to be considered someone fluffy to her.

I shoved my hands into my pockets, as I let out a deep breath. This whole thing was seriously so stressful since it was completely in relation to a dragon slayer mating with his mate. So many freaking rules and restrictions in this that it's too much to even keep damn count.

"Are you on your way to the guild?"

I turned to the voice behind me as it revealed non-other than Erza herself. Oh great, just what does this scarlet-haired devil what now?

"If it's in the direction that the guilds in, then yes" I said rolling my eyes which earned a sharp glare from the requip mage. Right now, I had no idea what she was going to say to me since she was beginning to walk towards me clutching her fists tightly. All I'm asking is that she's not looking for a fight right now since I'm not in the mood for crushing someone today.

"I have a matter to discuss with you" Erza said straight out as she re-quipped into her Heaven Wheel's Armor, "I come back to Magnolia from a job, and then I hear about this huge news. Just exactly who do you think you are participating in Mirajane's auction for Lucy? It was meant for someone that would be treating her right, and someone that actually knows her well. Exactly what're you planning?"

"Oh? - I'm sorry Titania, I didn't know you had to be informed on something that doesn't involve you" I said scowling at the re-quip mage, "And does it look like I've even wanted this to happen? I never wanted to even be stuck with your pouty, princess anyways."

"Well you better still be taking responsibility about this" Erza shouted as she had her swords pointing towards me in case I probably spit out the wrong answer, "And Lucy isn't near a pouty, princess. Don't you think that if she was, she would still be with her father? She didn't want money, pretty dresses, or fortune forced upon her. She's not Lucky Lucy of Heartfilia anymore! Fairy Tail recognizes her as just Lucy and as her other family."

"You're acting like I got her pregnant or something" I said rubbing the back of my head in annoyance to her non-stop scolding, "And listen, woman I didn't know that part of her anyways. I'll give you credit there, and say that I guess I saw her in a different way."

Erza's expression softened as she ex-quipped back into her regular armor, "All I'm asking of you is that you understand her. She'll need someone that understands her, and since that person can't be Natsu or Gray. It's now handed over to you."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say Titania" I said waving my hand in an up-and-down motion which seemed to irritate her due to her expression changing back into her famous, glare.

"But if you hurt her in any way, I promise you that you'll have to face me then" Erza said as a large sword soon appeared into her hand, "And trust me, you don't want that to happen. As fellow S-Class mages I'm entrusting that you'll handle this situation with her very carefully."

And at that moment, Erza walked past me her arm brushing against mine as each step she took made a clanking noise from her armor. I raised an eyebrow as she soon disappeared into the distance.

Tch, it seems that Titania is on her time of month.

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

_"But it doesn't mean that I won't give a shit about you though. You're technically mine in general. I should at least put a little effort into this well that's at least what an idiot told me"_

"Luce, are you even hearing a single word I'm saying?"

Lucy blinked a couple of times before noticing Natsu was waving his hand in her face with an impatient expression. She could tell that he just wanted the two to figure out what mission they were going to embark on today, but how could she normally focus when she kept thinking about what had happened last night.

"You seem out of it today" Gray said as he shoved his hands into his front pockets, "You want to talk about what's bothering you? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, but I think it'd be best if you let your emotions spill out on whatever is on your mind."

"Yeah you really don't seem wide awake" Wendy said as she placed a hand over her the celestial mage's forehead, "Are you feeling alright Lucy?"

Lucy let out a big breath, "I'm fine guys I really am. I guess I'm just not used to this whole Laxus thing. I mean I barely even know him and now suddenly I'm his freaking woman."

"I'm sure once we pick a job to go on, it'll clear your mind of all this crap" Gray said placing a comforting hand onto the celestial mage's shoulder, "And trust me, I need it to since I have a water mage following my trail ever since I went up to put my name into that auction box. This morning when I was about to step into the shower, I saw an eye creep through the door, and let's just say the look in her eye looked like she'll kill me."

Gray then gestured a hand towards Juvia who was hiding behind one of the pillars with daggers in her eyes as she glared at her "love-rival" talking to her beloved Gray-sama. Ever since Gray had put his name into that box, she had instantly thought that the two shared some secret relationship that she wasn't aware of.

Lucy rubbed the back of her head as she lightly chuckled, "Eh, I don't see why she's so worried about me even talking to you. I hope she knows that her "love rival" is forced against her will to be with Laxus, so she shouldn't be giving you the death stare."

Before Gray could even response back to the celestial mage's statement, he glanced over to Natsu whose ears were twitching as if he was hearing something really interesting. And by the expression on Natsu's snickering face, it must've been something good.

"What're you giggling about idiot?" Gray said crossing his arms as he raised an eyebrow at Natsu who was now clutching his stomach in hysterical laughter. He was quite interested on what was making Natsu literally roll on the ground in laughter.

"Oh, just hearing Evergreen, Bickslow, and Freed's conversation about both Luce, and Laxus." Natsu said with a toothy grin as he elbowed Lucy on the arm, "They're already guessing that he's popped your cherry, whatever that means though."

Lucy's face flushed about a strawberry red color as well as Gray who on the other hand looked in the other direction trying to make the tainted images of what Natsu had just said fade away out of his head. Wendy had her ears covered in case there was going to be more dirty talk, while Natsu just stood there in confusion trying to figure out what that mean.

"What does popping your cherry mean?" Natsu asked as question marks filled his mind.

Gray shut his eyes, his face all warm and pink, "It's when you pop the cherry on an ice cream sundae Natsu. They were talking about how Laxus was going to be an asshole and squeeze the shit out of Lucy's cherry on her sundae."

Lucy smacked her forehead as Natsu's lips then curled into a huge grin, "Then I'll pop Lucy's cherry before Laxus does, so then it wouldn't be considered as an asshole move! Don't worry Luce I'll eat the cherry on your ice cream sundae before he does"

And that's exactly when Gray had lost it. He hurled himself into the air as tears of laughter began streaming out of his eyes. Once he hit the ground, he began slamming it with his fists as his laughter presumed. Unlike Gray, Lucy was just stiffened on what Natsu had said since he was too dense to even know the true meaning on what he really said.

"Natsu, you really need to figure out what something means before you say it" Lucy said pinching the bridge of her nose as she watched Natsu place his hands on his hips with the same toothy grin pasted onto his lips.

"Idiot, you really are dense" Gray said snickering, "Your flames have really screwed up your brain that bad? Tch, ash brain"

"Do you want to go stripper?" Natsu said lifting a fist in front of the ice mage, "I'll have no problem punching you out of here so that you'll finally be able to work your dream job as a full time prostitute."

"One it's a habit" Gray said as he picked up his shirt from the wooden floor, "And two, does it look like that I'd even be able to do that if I want too? If I even tried, Juvia would probably drown me in her water."

Once Gray had said that, both him and Natsu began snickering in laughter since it was the full out truth. Juvia would've literally killed whoever would even try to sleep with her beloved Gray-sama.

Suddenly, their laughter was soon broken by the slamming open of the guild doors. They looked over to see that it was both Erza and Laxus emerging in at the same time making their way towards them.

"Good morning you four" Erza said with a warm smile as she looked over to Gray and Natsu who stiffened like boards hiding the fact that they were even fighting, "As usual, we shall be heading out to a job today."

"What kind of job" Natsu said with his eyes gleaming in interest, "Is it going to be an S-Class one because if it is then I'm all fired up for it."

"You're actually correct Natsu, we shall be heading to an S-Class mission and apparently we will be working with another guild to complete it. However that guild is unknown for the time being, but no matter we'll figure out when we get there."

Natsu and Gray then high-fived each other since they were both pumped for another S-Class job since the first one they had ever gone out together, turned out to be a disaster which is known as the Galuna Island incident.

"Oh yes, and Laxus here will be accompanying us as well."

The two's cheerfulness soon was crumbled into pieces as they looked back to the celestial mage who had a small smile pasted onto her lips. Oh Mavis, she wasn't ready to be going out on a job with Laxus since he was known to be really rough with the enemies he's encountered.

"That's good" Lucy said smiling at the Lightning Dragon Slayer who just looked the other way the moment she had done that. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to be able to understand this guy.

After all, he was one that kept his emotions secret.


	4. Wasn't Expecting That

**Enjoy:***

**Chapter 4:**

"I'm all fired up for this mission Erza you have absolutely no idea on how much I've been waiting to go on another S-Class mission, since it's been a while since the last time we went on one!" Natsu said raising a fist into the air, "I can just tell you that I won't be holding back at all on this one!"

Erza folded her arms staring at the houses on the side of the road, "I just hope you don't cause too much damage this time, same goes for you Gray. I don't want you two to be arguing with whatever guild that's been chosen to work alongside us on this S-Class one."

"I don't see why I'm always compared to the idiot" Gray muttered under his breath, "Besides, it's Laxus you should be worrying about. At any moment, he could "accidentally" electrocute everyone for no apparent reason."

"I'll have you know that I've been on more S-Class missions than you Gray" Laxus said with a sigh before furrowing an eyebrow at the ice mage, "And trust me, it's not going to be a replay of the Harvest Festival."

As Gray and Laxus began to go back and forth arguing with each other, Lucy was walking a few feet behind them with Wendy, and Erza who had stopped to walk with them. She was quite curious on what guild would be accompanying them, and one thing she knew for sure was that it was one of the main guilds. All she hoped for is that they'd get along in a sane manner, which most likely wouldn't be a problem if it was one of the guilds they associate themselves with.

"I wonder what guild's going to be helping us" Lucy said with a glittering smile looking at Wendy who was walking besides her, "I hope it's Lamia Scale or Blue Pegasus at the most since I haven't seen any of them since the Grand Magic Games!"

Wendy nodded her head in agreement, "It'd be nice to see Chelia once again!"

"For the sake of our humanity" Erza said with a serious expression as her eyes darted back and forth to Lucy and then to Wendy, "Let's hope that it is Lamia Scale since I believe I'll go insane if we see Ichiya there as well as the Trimens. There's just so much I can take and dealing with Natsu and Gray is already quite a handful."

"You really find them that annoying?" Laxus said snickering as he pointed a finger towards Natsu and Gray who were sticking their tongues out at each other like they were children, "I find them actually quite entertaining."

"SHUT IT LAXUS!" Natsu and Gray said in unison turning their heads at the Lightning Dragon Slayer who had a death glare on his face. At that moment, they immediately dropped the subject that they had just freaked at Laxus.

"Erza, how much longer till we're there" Natsu groaned swaying his arms side-to-side in front of him, "I'm literally dying of starvation, and the longer we're walking the weaker I'm getting since I'm not eating right now."

"How the hell are you starving flame brain?" Gray asked furrowing an eyebrow at the Fire Dragon Slayer who was patting his stomach now, "You ate three servings of flame chicken, then you add another three more. Please tell me how in the hell are you dying of what you call starvation?"

Before Natsu could even reply back to Gray, Erza stood in between the two pinching the bridge of her nose. They could already tell that she was already annoyed at the two of them since they had caused such a ruckus onboard the train, and were still bickering on the road now.

Laxus found this a chance to strike a conversation with the celestial mage since she hadn't even spoken to him once this whole time. He didn't know why she found it so awkward to even glance at him for a second. I mean he would've thought she would've been one of those girls that have had a lot of boyfriends, but according to Natsu, he was literally her first boyfriend ever. And to tell you the truth once the Fire Dragon Slayer had announced that to him it instantly struck him since he would've never thought that. That meant that he would be her first kiss, first date, first time, and leading to other first things which would be a lot more.

Laxus rubbed the back of his head as he smoothly shifted next to the celestial mage who had turned her head to look at Wendy knowing what the Lightning Dragon Slayer is attempting to do. She wasn't shy to speak to him or anything, it's just that she had never really had a conversation with him and wouldn't know what he likes to talk about or interests.

"Chickie, how much longer are you going to be avoiding me?"

Lucy then spun her head to see Laxus glancing down at her with a straight line formed onto his lips as if it was a somewhat pout. She looked up at him with her chocolate orbs widening as she began to crack a smile through her lips.

"I'm not avoiding you, I'm just trying to think of what to talk about that's all" Lucy said placing her hands on her hips looking at the Lightning Dragon Slayer who had a smirk plastered onto his lips, "What're you smirking about?"

"Oh, nothing" Laxus said folding his arms against his chest, "Just thought about something that includes-"

Laxus then stopped his sentence as he looked over at Erza who had re-quipped into her Heaven Wheel's Armor, Gray had taken off his shirt placing his fist into his palm, Natsu had his hands engulfed in flames with a glare pasted on his face, and Wendy was standing behind Natsu with her fists in front of her.

"It's been quite a while hasn't it been Fairy Tail?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the source of the voice which was surprisingly Minerva Orland of Sabertooth along with Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Orga Nanagear, and Rufus Lohr. Each of them had a devious grin pasted onto their lips except Rogue who kept his face completely nonchalant.

"What're you guys doing here?" Natsu hollered clutching his fists tightly as the flames increased in size, "I don't recall a freaking get together."

Sting shoved his hands in his pockets with the same smirk plastered onto his lips as he paced over to Natsu, "Now Natsu-san, we didn't even plan on meeting you guys here. All we're out here for is a mission we're on our way to."

"Hey Frosch, it's the stupid looking cat and the white one" Lector snickered nudging Frosch on the elbow as he pointed a finger towards Happy and Carla who were standing beside each other, "We didn't talk to that one now did we?"

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Did he just say mission?" Lucy said letting out a sigh. She was crossing her fingers seriously hoping that whatever mission name was going to come out of Sting's mouth or even the others wasn't the one they were currently going to.

"It so happens to be an S-Class job" Minerva said placing her hands on her hips as she took another step closer to Lucy, glaring hatefully at the celestial mage, "I don't suppose you're S-Class, so how can you even be able to be attending this?"

"I so happen to be an S-Class wizard and I think you've forgotten that Erza is one as well" Laxus said defensively stepping in front of the celestial mage, "And I don't recommend you taking another step unless you want to be chopped to pieces by Scarlet over here."

"Don't talk to the Lady like that" Orga said stepping in front of Minerva folding his arms against his chest just like Laxus as the two were sharing an electrifying glare, "She can talk to the blonde anyway she wants too, and it's too bad you have to be the one sticking up for her since she's not even close to Minerva's level."

"I remember Fairy Tail always shouted out their thoughts of stupidity" Rufus said adjusting his hat in a downward motion, "Or that's at least what's saved into my memory."

"You should shut up you Sabertooth bastard" Gray said pointing a finger right at the Memory-Make mage, "I don't give a damn what your memory tells you, what's important is what mine says and that's that you all are bastards!"

"Well that's not nice" Sting said tilting his head to the side with his signature grin still remaining on his lips, "I thought we had settled our little rivalry after the Grand Magic Games were over, but it seems that it's still the same with you guys."

"This all started because this one over here had to just make a comment" Natsu said gritting his teeth pointing his index finger over to Minerva who looked accomplished on creating this argument, "Now, how about you tell us your S-Class mission just so we can make sure it isn't the same one!"

Minerva extended her arm in front of her face, staring at her polished-red nails, "Ah, I really don't feel like doing the explaining. Rogue if you would do the honors, since you haven't spoken one word since we've encountered the trash guild."

Rogue stared at Minerva with his crimson red eyes before turning to face Fairy Tail directly staring at the Sky Dragon Slayer who was standing beside the Exceeds, "The S-Class job that we had accepted was the one in Shirotsume Town. Apparently, there's an S-Class monster that keeps producing these monsters that are rampaging all over the town, and attacking the townspeople. Lots of mages have tried to eliminate the S-Class monster on their own, but they'd get annihilated themselves in the end. They then came to the conclusion this is up to a group from two guilds instead of one. And it's said that this mission is going to take a few weeks, or even days if we speed it up. But the reward is high for the mission, so that's why we're here right now. So yeah, that's all to it."

Erza raised an eyebrow as she ex-quipped out of her Heaven Wheel's Armor, folding her arms, "So if I'm correct to the information you have just explained to me, you're that other guild that's going to be assisting us?"

"Yeah that's right" Sting said flicking a pebble at Natsu who was already getting irritated at the White Dragon Slayer, "I suppose it'd be best if we begin to get on good terms with each other."

"Flicking a pebble is supposed to be good terms?" Lucy whispered to Wendy who giggled and then shrugged in response. They honestly didn't get Sting at times especially with his annoyance with Natsu.

"I suppose we're going to have to if we're going to be working alongside them" Minerva said bending over getting in Erza's face, "Just don't get in my way Scarlet, or we're going to have to battle again, and trust me I don't intend on losing this time."

"I swear she's asking for a death wish" Laxus muttered under his breath which was heard by Natsu and Gray who began snickering at his comment. Sometimes they wanted to know what grudge Minerva had against Fairy Tail that made her hate them so much.

"Not to interrupt this little festivity, but as I recall we must return to heading to our client's house" Rufus said turning his back against the two groups, "Now if we can get back to schedule, I'm sure that we'd be able to arrive as planned. Or that's what I at least have memorized into my memory base."

Minerva stared at Rufus who began walking down the road, his boots tapping against the marble pavement. She placed a hand on her hip, rolling her eyes at the fact that the Memory-Make mage was acting like he was the leader of this group when it was clear to her that she was.

"Tch whatever" Minerva said as she motioned a hand signal for everyone to follow which earned a grunt from Laxus. She turned her head around and glared at the Lightning Dragon Slayer who just shrugged it off.

"Let's go" Erza said clutching the rope that was attached to her cart of luggage, "The faster we finish this mission, the quicker we won't have to deal with them for that amount of time. Who knows we may even finish this in an amount of two days if done correctly."

Lucy let out a deep breath as she began walking beside Laxus who had a smirk curled onto his lips as if he thought of a brilliant idea. And to him it was quite the idea of perfection that had to do with the celestial mage. He was going to make sure this mission lasted a few days at the most, or even great longer which he knew wasn't going to happen but days yes. He knew that on those days would be the fresh bonding of his and Lucy's relationship, and the main goal. To actually make something out of this.


	5. Suspicious Much

**Chapter 5:**

Laxus was seriously holding himself back on not trying to punch both Sting and Natsu on-top of their heads. All he wanted to do right now was to just return back from the request Erza had sent the males out on. And to make things quite simple, it's impossible for them to just have a simple walk towards the direction of the inn since they'd stop occasionally for Natsu and Sting's little arguments.

But most of all, Laxus just wanted to head back to the inn where Lucy and the others had gone off to, to unpack their belongings. He felt like he could be socializing right now with the celestial mage instead of doing this. Just why did Erza instruct him to go on this errand for her? He didn't want to be stuck baby-sitting an uncontrollable stripper with a problem, two idiotic pink-haired and blonde dragon slayers, an anti-social, an obnoxious green-haired freak, and a Mr. Know it all.

"Old Generation~" Sting sang in an ear-piercing tone, trying to get to Natsu's breaking point, "Natsu-san couldn't slay Acnologia~"

"I swear, one more damn tune that comes out of your mouth, I'll scrap the floor with you just like I do with Gajeel whenever he sings those horrible songs!" Natsu said pointing his index finger towards Sting who just shoved his hands into his pockets in response, rolling his eyes playfully.

"You know we're heading back to the inn in case you've forgotten." Laxus said shutting his eyes, gritting his teeth, "And I don't remember how anybody could spend one hour trying to get back to a freaking inn when it's only a ten minute walk."

"It's because this bastard right here is asking for it." Natsu said swinging his fist, charging towards Sting until he felt a tug on the back of his shirt that kept him in his exact place.

"Natsu, just ignore him. He's just asking for a response at this point." Gray said gripping the back of the Fire Dragon Slayer's shirt, he assumed that was Sting was trying to reach since every single moment he'd begin singing his song about Natsu again.

"Aye, how about you tell Sting to leave Natsu alone!" Happy said his mouth forming into a straight line of seriousness, "He's trying too hard to get him all fired up, and all Natsu wants to do is get this job done!"

"Shut up, you stupid looking cat." Lector grinned, "Sting-kun can do whatever he wants too!"

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said in a blissful tone.

"He's been the one that's been irritating Natsu the whole time!"

"Oh please, you can't always suggest that Sting is the culprit in him and Natsu's situations." Rufus pointed out, lifting a hand covering his mouth as he chuckled, "As I remember in my memory-base, Natsu would also begin things between him and Sting. Like when he came to our inn during the Grand Magic Games by himself trying to take down our Master. Now that had caused such a tension between us two guilds."

"I don't think anyone is paying attention to you." Orga snorted.

Rufus then noticed that no-one was paying the tiniest bit of attention towards him which made him to groan in desperation that at least someone did hear something he had said that he found knowledgeable for them to know.

"All I can say right now is that I could care the least about whatever the hell your memory-base is telling you." Laxus retorted, folding his arms eyeing the memory-make mage, "How about you listen to what my damn memory-base has to say about you four. You're all Sabertooth bastards."

Natsu and Gray snickered at what Laxus had commented about the Sabertooth members. It was one-hundred percent accurate in their eyes since they had to agree that right now, the only Sabertooth member they didn't mind at the moment was Rogue, and that was because he was being completely quiet.

"Oi, by the way where is Gajeel-san?" Sting said flickering his eyes towards Rogue who was staring at the ground, with a blank expression, "I would've thought he'd come, and it'd be great if he had since we could've had a rematch that we would've won."

"I'm not interested today for fighting." Rogue said changing his eye-direction towards Natsu who was furrowing an eyebrow, "And even if Gajeel did come, I don't think it would've been any different as it is right now."

"Oh trust me it would've been different, if he had brought his guitar along." Natsu said shivering at the thought of Gajeel's horrendous singing talent.

"Tch, that'd probably be a trait Gajeel and this bastard over here, would be sharing in common." Laxus said tilting his head into Orga's direction, "And trust me, I think Orga's is way worse. I thought my ears were literally going to bleed from the pressure of the singing."

"Oh sorry that you don't know what real talent is Mr. Tough Guy." Orga spat clutching his fists together, "You think you're so tough since you-"

"Yeah I know I'm tough." Laxus chuckled, shoving his hands into his pockets, "And I'll just say right here and right now, that I'm probably a lot tougher than you by a long-shot. After all, you were already out of it when Jura had just punched you once."

Orga bit the inside of his mouth, trying to think of something to say back to Laxus but nothing came at all; his mind was totally blank. He knew that he wanted to face Laxus, one-on-one. But he figured he'd save that for later, when Minerva is actually watching.

"You'll be getting your beating soon I can reassure you that." Orga said his lips forming into a twisted smirk, "And I'll have the Lady do a little beating to the blondie girl, but maybe I'll tell her not to go so easy like she had done last time."

Natsu and Gray spun their heads around the moment the Lightning God Slayer had snickered those single sentences out of his mouth. The expression on their faces were one that'd be a warning when you were about to punch someone intensely. But before, Natsu and Gray could even move from their spot, Laxus had swatted his arm to the side stopping the two in their tracks.

"Who do you think you are threatening Lucy like that?" Laxus said removing his arm from the side, clutching his fist tightly to the point where it'd make little cracking noises, "I think you're honestly asking for death right now, and if I wasn't in front of all these people, I would do it at this exact second."

Natsu and Gray literally clung to each other as the sound of lightning rumbled above in the skies. While Sting without hesitation jumped into Rogue's arms at the aura Laxus was giving off of, one of an S-Class mage similar to Gildarts. And the thing that surprised them the most, is that the sky was still its baby-blue color puddled with small white clouds, you would've have thought that was the type of weather for lightning. But since it was coming from Laxus, it was possible.

Orga gulped slowly, but still kept the similar smirk he had plastered onto his lips when he had dared say that to the Lightning Dragon Slayer. He could tell that right now he has pissed him off to the breaking point, where he was sure he was going to break a few bones.

Sparks of lightning flew around Laxus, as the jacket that hung around his shoulders was lightly lifting a bit, while being breezed by the pressure of Laxus' aura that was coating around him.

Before, Laxus could even take another step further towards Orga, three figures stood in between the two which made him furrow an eyebrow. He recognized those faces, and those faces belong to non-other than Gajeel, Juvia, and Mirajane.

Laxus groaned slightly before the aura soon faded out, along with the lightning which left a puzzled Orga on what had just happened. In some sort of way, Orga was really hoping to clash with Laxus since they hadn't had the chance to go full out since Jura had joined in.

"Eh?" Natsu said blinking a few times at the sight of the mages, "What're you guys even doing here?"

"Ghehe, Master had heard about you attending this mission, and said that even if Erza and Laxus were going as your S-Class mages accompanying you, he wanted at least two of us, and another S-Class mage to supervise you. And Mira, happened to be the one that first came to mind, and considering I wanted to go on an S-Class job, here I am."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually glad you decided to come along." Natsu said placing a hand onto Gajeel's shoulder, gesturing his thumb towards Sting who was now standing beside Rogue, "I couldn't deal with both of these two even though Rogue hasn't done anything. I know I could've taken them on, but in case Rogue got annoying, you'd have to deal with him then."

"Never knew Salamander was ever going to admit it." Gajeel snickered, "And hey, Ryos isn't that much of a burden as Sting is. Now that guy is a major pain in the ass, probably more than that time I couldn't find Shrimp during the S-Class exams since she was so damn small."

"You don't have to worry about dealing with those two alone anymore, even though Carla is here as well but seems to not be here at the moment." Pantherlily said with a grin, "The Exceed Team is back in business as it seems!"

"Aye!"

"So I guess you guys are coming along with us?" Laxus asked Mirajane who clasped her hands together with her usual gentle smile.

"It seems so!" Mirajane exclaimed cheerfully then drawing her vision towards Juvia who had wrapped her arms around Gray who was squirming at the fact that half of Juvia's body was now water now.

Laxus rolled his eyes "Tch women these days. In fact, I've got one that I've got to speak to."

"Love is in the air!" Mirajane cheered blissfully.

"Oh shut it Demon." Laxus said looking away, embarrassment showing completely as his cheeks were tinted a light pink that was only visible to Mirajane.

Mirajane couldn't help but smile at that, maybe Laxus had finally found someone that'd make him a better person, and that'd finally understand him.

* * *

Lucy felt that the atmosphere right now, was over the level on being only intense. Right now, they were settling their things in the inn they'll be staying at until they complete the full mission. And let's just say that Erza wasn't too contented that Minerva would be sharing the same room as them, along with Wendy who of course they wouldn't mind at all.

"I never volunteered to be stuck with you trash again" Minerva spoke cracking a little opening through her lips to let the words out, "And if any of you dare to get in my way, I can just tell you there will be severe consequences."

"I don't mind if you're calling me trash; call me whatever you like. But I don't you ever dare think you'd be able to be calling my allies that name or so help me I'll engrave the words into your heart so that you'd finally understand the meaning to it Minerva."

"What's that Titania?" Minerva said shifting her own face in the position where she'd be completely facing Erza eye-to-eye, "I wouldn't be threatening people who are so clearly out of your level. So what you've beaten me at least two times, that doesn't say anything. I've clearly grown stronger."

"I don't think we should be fighting you guys." Lucy whimpered at the aura Erza was giving off, "We should be trying to get along, the faster we cooperate the fast we finish this job."

Minerva scowled for a complete second, before shifting her gaze towards the door where she had made it disappear with a swipe of her hand, emerging herself through the door-less gap into the hall, and then swiping it once more making the door reappear.

Suddenly Minerva popped her head through the crack of the door as her lips became a devious grin, "And Erza, I'd be watching on what you'd say. You don't want me to hurt Jellal or anything now, do you? Maybe even better, I could make him mine before you even have the-"

Minerva couldn't even finish her sentence since a sharpened sword was targeted towards her, slashing small pieces of her hair as it was then stabbed into the hallway walls. Her eyes darted, rapidly to Erza who still had her hand struck out, and was now being held back by Lucy and Wendy which was in fact was tiring them since Erza had massive strength when it came to resisting.

"You honestly make me chuckle Erza" Minerva said gripping her hand onto the handle of the door, slowly shutting it, "Oh and Lucy, I'd watch it too as well. I'm sure my high-seductive skills would be able to even seduce Laxus."

And with a high-pitched cackle, Minerva fastened the door shut causing the walls to shake a little from the impact it had just received.

Lucy let out a breath of relief knowing that Minerva had finally departed from the room since it looked like if she didn't, Erza would've gone absolutely bizarre. She was also bothered on what Minerva had said before leaving about seducing Laxus. Just what part did she even have in all of this?

"She's not that friendly." Wendy whispered quietly which made Erza shake her head letting out a deep breath, "I don't understand why she won't at least give us a chance for us all to get to know each other."

"And it's pretty obvious she doesn't have the decency to have some self-respect towards her own self." Carla added, "Threatening to seduce Laxus, or harm Jellal? She's practically insane, if she doesn't know what those two are capable of."

"That's just how she is." Erza said placing a hand onto her own hip, her attention still drawn fully to the door that Minerva had just stepped out in, "I almost feel quite sorry for her as she's being consumed by her own darkness. If only she'd realize it, she might be saving herself."

"I have to admit, I don't think she'd be that horrible if you'd got to know her." Wendy said blowing her bangs that were covering her eyes a tiny bit, "But Erza had a point she's just throwing herself into the darkness."

Lucy nodded her head in agreement, feeling her mouth was now dry like a desert since she hadn't had anything to drink since the train ride. She felt completely parched right now as if she hadn't drunken anything for several days. She thought she'd head out to the vending machine that was out in the hall.

"I'm going to grab a glass of water, want anything?" Lucy said grabbing a few jewels looking at Erza who was staring out the window and into the horizon, "Or does anyone want to come along?"

"I'm fine, but thank you." Erza said plainly not taking her gaze from the pinkish-scarlet sunset that was setting, "I've got something to think about right now."

"I'll come along with you Lucy!" Wendy said walking out the door along with Lucy shutting it behind them softly. The two of them slowly then stepped into the ice-cold room that kept the vending machine attached to the wall in place.

"You can just get me a water that's fine, I can pay for mine-"

"That's fine Wendy, I'll pay for you." Lucy said smiling brightly at the Sky Dragon Slayer who bowed her head slightly meaning that she was thanking her. She then placed the jewels into the slot as she waited for the bottles of water to emerge out of the machine.

Voices in the hall caused Lucy and Wendy to turn their head towards the door as it soon revealed Laxus leaning against the doorframe, along with Gray behind them in nothing but his boxers. It didn't even surprise Lucy and Wendy one bit that Gray had stripped down.

"Hey Lucy, Wendy, I'm assuming you guys are getting something to drink since I don't think you'd be randomly standing in front of the vending machine." Laxus chuckled which earned a giggle from Wendy, as Lucy rolled her eyes with a smile on her lips.

"You guessed correctly Dreyar." Lucy said grabbing the two bottles of water that had come down to the opening with a loud clank sound, "And Gray, your clothes if you haven't noticed."

"Ah, shit. I'm pretty sure I put them down here somewhere, unless Juvia had dashed off with them somewhere, which would be a likely story since that'd be something she'd do to her beloved Gray-sama."

Lucy chuckled at Gray's statement before he rushed back into the hall, in search of his clothes that he had stripped off of himself. She honestly thought that Gray needed some way to keep track of his clothes since she was sure that one day, Juvia would figure out some way to make a love potion out of them or something. And she wasn't too sure Gray would be enjoying that.

"What took you guy so long anyways?" Lucy said stepping out of the cold room and into the hall, uncapping the cap off her water bottle, "From what Erza said, it was only a ten minute walk."

"That's right." Wendy said sipping her water, "Did you end up bumping into some criminals or the Magic Council or something?"

"Yeah, but it turned into an hour since Natsu and Sting would stop every single moment with their arguments of theirs that seemed like would never come to an actual end." Laxus folded his arms, "But, Mirajane, Gajeel, and Juvia are apparently accompanying us as well, which I don't seem to mind at all since at least it isn't more of those Sabertooth bastards."

Lucy mouthed the word "Oh" before she heard a faint voice coming around the corner of the hall. It seemed like someone was trying to have a private conversation with someone if they were going that secretive into the corner that no one would regularly go into.

"One second Laxus, Wendy and I have to check something." Lucy said smiling, grasping her hands around Wendy's wrist tugging her into the direction she was hearing the voice from.

Each step the celestial mage would take, the voice would become louder and clearer. And by the time they were at the spot before the corner, the voice had become clear to whose it belonged to.

"Is Minerva talking to someone?" Wendy whispered as softly as she could which caused Lucy to shrug in response.

"Only one way to find out"

Lucy and Wendy then slowly started peeking, their heads from the corner and noticed Minerva sitting down with their backs turned to them, with a lacrima placed in front of her.

"And then that's what I said to the stupid blonde trash about her boy-toy." Minerva cackled, "I find it quite entertaining in its own unique way for me to try to seduce Laxus. I mean I could probably get to him right?"

Minerva then placed her head on her hand, making the person on the lacrima completely visible to both Lucy and Wendy. Once they had seen the person that Minerva was talking to, their mouths literally gaped opened.

"Lisanna?" Wendy mouthed which caused Lucy to nod her head. She then grabbed Wendy by the arm again and began dashing down the hall along with the Sky Dragon Slayer.

Just why was Minerva talking to Lisanna?


End file.
